Drehpause
by Jean-Baptistes-Muse
Summary: Es geht um die Gedanken und Taten von Craig Parker innerhalb einer Drehpause!


Also, das war eine Arbeit von fünf Stunden um genau zu sein!  
Ja ich habe mir fast die Finger wund geschrieben!!! seufz  
Aber schließlich ist das rausgekommen...

Endlich!  
Die langersehnte Drehpause!  
Ich hielt es sowieso nicht mehr lang in der engen Hose aus!  
Viel zu sehr hat er mich heute am Set gereizt!  
Und wie froh konnte ich sein, dass die Wachgewänder Lóriens lang waren.  
Sonst hätte wohl das ganze Team auf meine harte Beule starren können!  
Ich begebe mich augenblicklich in meinen Trailer, um mich der Sachen zu entledigen.  
Als ich auf meinen Freund blicke, entgleitet mir ein Lustlaut.  
Wie konnte ich das bloß so lang aushalten?  
Es war an diesem Tag so besonders grässlich, weil seine Augen immer wieder die meinen trafen. Ob gewollt oder nicht!  
Sie ließen mich erschaudern und in Wunschträume verfallen, in denen ich ihn einfach haben kann. So oft ich will und wie ich will!  
Ich verschwinde im Bad und tue das Selbe wie die letzten vier Tage.  
Jedes Mal fieberte ich der Drehpause entgegen, um nur endlich diesen Druck von mir zu nehmen. Und jedes Mal kann ich es nicht vollendet genießen.  
So auch diesmal wieder!  
Meine Finger tun es schon mechanisch und ich habe nicht wirklich großen Spaß dabei wieder einmal nur meine Hand um mein pochendes Glied zu legen.  
Vielmehr würde ich lieber etwas anderes darum spüren.  
Etwas viel engeres und heißeres.  
Gott, seit wann hege ich bloß solche Gedanken für dich?  
Meine Finger bewegen sich schneller und ich kann ein Keuchen nicht zurückhalten.  
Wie schön wäre es wegen dir keuchen zu müssen!  
Allein der Gedanken daran mich tief in dein Fleisch zu stoßen läst mich erneut aufzittern und ich bebe in meiner Hand.  
Doch es wird wieder nicht so kommen!  
Ich werde hier sitzen, mich befriedigen und schließlich in meiner Hand kommen!  
Meine Erregung läst sich kaum bändigen, warst du doch heute gnadenlos mit deinen unschuldigen und tiefen Blicken.  
War dies der Schauspieler oder du selbst?  
Mir ist es gleich!  
Du hast es wieder einmal geschafft mich an den äußersten Rand der Selbstbeherrschung zu treiben!  
Ich hätte noch am Set über dich herfallen können, oh ja!  
Aber Zuschauer behagen mir nicht und dir schmerzen zu fügen will ich auch nicht!  
Ich will dich glücklich machen! Dich ausfüllen mit meiner Leidenschaft und Zuneigung!  
Du sollst wegen meinem ausgehungerten Körper nach mir schreien! Dich von der Tiefe jeder Berührung mitreißen lassen!  
Aber dies wird nicht geschehen!  
Meine Finger tun weiterhin ihr bestes, um mich zur ersehnten Erlösung zu bringen.  
Aber die Pause wird enden und ich werde dir wieder gegenüber treten müssen und du wirst mich wieder so ansehen und ich werde wieder...

Ich halte inne, als ein Klopfen ertönt und breche mein Keuchen ab.  
Ein weiteres Klopfen folgt und die Tür meines Trailers öffnet und schließt sich.  
"Craig?"  
Mir stockt der Atem, als mir bewusst wird, dass du es bist!  
Wieso bist du hier?  
Willst du mir auch noch hier den letzten Nerv rauben und mich willig machen?  
Doch ich spüre in meiner Hand schon, dass deine Stimme reicht mir das an zutun.  
"Craig? Bist du in Ordnung?" fragst du.  
Oh nein, gewiss nicht!  
Ich bin kaputt, vergehe wegen dir und deiner Existenz!  
Ich lasse meinen harten Schaft los und verberge ihn in der Hose, so gut es möglich ist.  
Egal ob du auf meinen Schoß blickst, wenn ich nun aus dem Bad trete, oder in meine Augen, du wirst wissen was mit mir ist, wonach ich mich sehne, seit Tagen und Nächten!  
Ich verlasse das Bad und sehe dich erst mit dem Rücken zu mir stehen, doch nun hast du mich bemerkt und blickst nicht mehr neugierig über meine Sachen im Trailer, sondern drehst dich um.  
Und dein Blick erfasst mich wieder fest.  
Du nimmst mich in deine Gewalt, ohne dass du es merkst!  
Du blickst mir in die Augen und schaust fragend.  
Ich gebe dir gewiss keine Antwort! Jedenfalls nicht mit Worten!  
Du rührst dich und lächelst unsicher. "Was ist los? Wir wollen gleich weiter machen! Geht es dir nicht gut? Soll ich Peter bescheid geben?"  
Ou nein! Du wirst niemanden bescheid geben, so schnell jedenfalls nicht!  
Dein Gesicht verändert sich und du schaust mich unsicher an, dann wandern deine Augen abschätzend über meinen nackten Oberkörper und an einer Stelle begreifst du.  
Ich sehe es in deinen Augen!  
Die Verlegenheit, das Schockierte und auch die Angst.  
Aber die brauchst du nicht zu haben! Nicht bei mir!  
Ich trete langsam näher zu dir und du kannst deine Augen von meinem Schoß reißen.  
Gefällt dir der Anblick? Freut es dich mich nun so fertig zu sehen?  
"Craig!" sagst du unsicher und schluckst deutlich.  
Ich ergreife deine zarten Hände, um zu vermeiden, dass du auch noch von mir zurück weichst. Bitte nicht jetzt!  
Deine Finger zittern und sind kalt.  
Lass sie mich bitte wärmen!  
Ich hebe eine Hand und küsse sie vorsichtig, worauf die Finger erstarren und deine Augen mich geschockt anblicken.  
Nein mein Liebster, ich will dir nichts tun! Niemals!  
Ich schaue dir in die Augen und nehme deinen Daumen sanft in meinen Mund, in die heiße, feuchte Höhle, um ihn zu wärmen.  
Du schluckst erneut, doch wehrst dich nicht.  
Darf ich das als Zusage für mehr Taten aufnehmen?  
Ich tue es!  
Ich gehe noch näher und du musst leicht zu mir aufblicken, um mir dein fragendes Gesicht zu zeigen.  
Wieso? Ou Liebster, das frage ich mich zu oft schon!  
Blicktest du schon einmal in den Spiegel?  
Kennst du dich selbst und deine Art Menschen zu verzaubern?  
Ich streiche sanft über deine Wange und meine Zunge umspielt langsam deinen Daumen.  
Er schmeckt köstlich!  
Meine Finger streichen weiter über dein Gesicht und zeichnen sacht deine Brauen nach, gleiten sanft über deine Lippen.  
Sie zittern auf.  
Ou wie schön sieht das aus!  
Du atmest tief durch und achtest auf meinen Mund und deinen Daumen.  
Keine Angst, ich tue dir nicht weh!  
Ich lasse deinen Daumen los und du ziehst ihn langsam zurück und schaust mir erneut in die Augen.  
Sehe ich da Neugierde?  
Ich halte deine Hand fest, spiele mit den Fingern, sodass es in meinem Bauch durch diese zärtlichen Berührungen fürchterlich kribbelt.  
Dein Gesicht lasse ich nicht außer Acht und widme mich weiter deinen zarten Lippen zu, die immer wieder leicht auf zittern, sobald ich über sie streichle.  
Wie sehr hatte ich davon geträumt sie berühren zu können. Nicht nur mit Fingern!  
Ich beuge mich weiter vor und du beobachtest mich. Jeden Schritt, jede Bewegung läst du nicht aus den Augen.  
Skepsis liegt in deinen Augen und ich beuge mich weiter zu deinem Gesicht.  
Schon spüre ich deine warmen Atemstöße auf meinen Lippen, die nun viel schneller gehen.  
Mache ich dir noch immer Angst, oder ist es Ungeduld?  
Ich riskiere es rauszufinden und lege meinen halbgeschlossenen Mund auf deinen.  
Sofort spüre ich ein ziehen im Magen und deine Unterlippe rutscht zwischen die meinen.  
Du schmeckst gut...wunderbar.  
Ich kann mich kaum zurück halten deine Lippen zu liebkosen und zu necken.  
Doch ich will, dass du es genießt und öffne meine Augen und sehe...deine Augen sind geschlossen. Gefällt es dir?  
Deine Finger erwidern das zärtliche liebkosen der meinen und ich verstehe.  
Erneut schließe ich die Augen und liebkose deine Lippen etwas fester und sauge genüsslich an deiner Unterlippe.  
Mein Mund schließt sich wieder um deinen und ich lasse meine Zunge langsam wandern, sowie meine Hand von deinem Gesicht zu deinem Rücken.  
Nähe, so viel Nähe wie es nur geht!  
Dein Körper passt sich meinem an und ich drücke dich gegen mich.  
Begierig.  
Meine Zunge erreicht deine Lippen und du läst mich weiter gehen und öffnest deinen Mund.  
Sie viel vertrauen erwartete ich nicht und erkunde dich schon fast etwas zu gierig.  
Doch du beendest nicht das Spiel meiner Zunge, sondern kommst mir mit deiner entgegen.  
So ist's gut...  
Neugierig und vorsichtig bist du.  
Ich lasse dich erforschen und spüre die blonde Mähne auf meiner Hand an deinem Rücken kitzeln.  
Am liebsten möchte ich sie dir runterziehen, denn ich will dich, nicht deine Rolle!  
Aber ich müsste dir weh tun und das will ich niemals tun müssen!  
Du scheinst nicht mehr allein sein zu wollen und ich schiebe dir meine Zunge zu.  
Du schreckst kurz zurück, als sich die Spitzen berühren, doch keine Angst!  
Ich spürte das Kribbeln und Ziehen auch!  
Du kommst wieder zu mir zurück und ich beginne leidenschaftlich mit dir zu spielen.  
Auch du beginnst damit und ich spüre wie mein Schoß immer mehr nach dir verlangt.  
Meine Hände wandern zu deinem Po und massieren ihn neckend.  
Du schnaufst leise und weißt nicht wohin mit deinen Händen.  
Berühre mich, mein Liebster!  
Schließlich legst du deine Arme um meinen Nacken und hältst dich fest.  
Ich verstehe.  
Du begibst dich fest in meine Hände. Genau das nach dem ich mich sehne!  
Meine Hände wandern hinauf zu den Verschlüssen deines Gewandes und brauchen ihre Zeit bis sie es geöffnet haben.  
Wie schaffst du das jeden Tag?  
Ich schiebe das Gewand sachte von deinen Schultern und ertaste den silbernen Gehrock, der dich so wunderschön macht, auch ohne die Perücke.  
Dein Brustkorb hebt und senkt sich hastig.  
Brauchst du Luft?  
Ich lasse von deiner Zunge und löse mich von deinen geschwollenen Lippen, doch du schaust mich nur verwirrt an und schiebst meinen Kopf wieder zu dir und ich küsse dich weiter hungrig.  
So kümmre ich mich auch um den seidigen Gehrock und öffne ihn schnell und auch er findet den Weg auf den Boden meines Trailers.  
Nur noch ein dünnes Unterhemd trennt meine Finger von deiner weichen Haut.  
Doch ich müsste mich von deinen Lippen trennen, um es dir auszuziehen.  
Und das will ich nicht!  
Somit musst du ein leises ratschen vernehmen und ich ziehe die zerrissenen Teile des Hemdes von dir.  
Ich erschaudere, als ich deine Haut endlich berühren kann.  
So weich und warm.  
Ich lasse mir Zeit jede Faser zu erkunden und beginne nur langsam an dir zu reiben.  
Kann ich es wagen?  
Ich tue es!

Vorsichtig und behutsam sinke ich mit dir auf den Boden und drücke dich mit sanfter Gewalt auf den Rücken.  
Nun trennen sich doch unsere Lippen und du schaust keuchend zu mir hinauf, während deine feuchten, roten Lippen zittern.  
Ich beuge mich über deine Körper und führe meine Zunge langsam an deinem Hals entlang und knabbere seufzend an deinem Ohrläppchen.  
Auch dir entweicht ein Seufzen aus der Kehle und ich mache weiter, um dir noch mehr Laute zu entlocken.  
Meine Zunge findet ihren Weg und liebkost deine Brustwarze, die zwischen meinen Lippen hart wird und dir entweicht ein raues Keuchen.   
Ja...mehr!  
Ich sauge und knabbere sacht an dir und reibe mit den Fingern über deinen Bauch und erreiche deinen süßen Nabel.  
Dein Brustkorb hebt und senkt sich stockender und meine Zunge folgt meinen Fingern und versenkt sich in die süßeste Grube deines Körpers.  
Du seufzt auf und krallst deine Finger in meine falschen Haare.  
Es gefällt dir, nicht wahr?  
Dir wird noch mehr gefallen!  
Meine Zunge verweilt etwas an deinem Nabel, doch meine Finger wollen mehr von dir!  
Sie finden den Bund deiner engen Hose und streichen dort sacht entlang.  
"Craig!" hauchst du nur und ich erschaudere unter einer Gänsehaut, hervorgerufen durch dein Sprechen.  
Ich hab so viel Lust auf dich...bitte halte mich nicht mehr auf!  
Ich will dich mit Haut und Haaren spüren!  
Meine Finger schnüren sehr langsam deine Hose auf und deine Hände kommen mir dazwischen.  
Du wirst ungeduldig?  
Du hast sie geöffnet und nimmst meine Hand und führst sie hinein und legst ihn mir in die Hand.  
Ich halte das harte und heiße Ergebnis meiner Begierde für dich in der Hand und kann es kaum glauben!  
Ich lasse dich wieder los und ziehe die Hose von deinem Becken, denn ich will es sehen, um glauben zu können.  
Kaum habe ich die Hose und deinen Short von deinen Beinen gezogen, stellt er sich mir entgegen und ich muss aufkeuchen beim Anblick deiner Lust.  
Ich will ihn berühren, doch will ich auch nicht zu viel tun!  
Also liebkose ich deine Lenden und die Haut, die mich etwas von ihm entfernt.  
Du schließt seufzend die Augen und eine deiner Hände wandert nach unten, doch ich halte sie auf.  
"Nicht!" flüstere ich und du öffnest die Augen, als du mich endlich sprechen hörst.  
Du seufzt schwer und nimmst die Hand zurück.  
Ich will dich genießen! Ich will, dass du genießt!  
Meine Finger wandern weiter über deine Lenden und finden ihren Weg zu deinem Po.  
Mein Schaft drückt schmerzhaft gegen die Hose, als du deine Beine für mich spreizt.  
Du kennst es? Bitte lass mich der Erste sein!  
Ich nehme einen Finger in den Mund und lasse ihn zurück zu deinem Po und der kleinen Öffnung gleiten.  
Zögernd und sehr vorsichtig schiebe ich ihn in dich und du öffnest deinen Mund und wimmerst leise.  
Entspanne dich Liebster! Es wird schön!  
Ich dehne dich langsam und wandere mit einem zweiten Finger nach und du reißt deine Augen auf und atmest heftiger.  
Doch bald darauf gelingt es mir endlich dein Stöhnen hervorzulocken und ich erreiche den Punkt, der es mich immer wieder hören läst.  
Du schaust mich überrascht an und ich weiß ich werde der Erste sein!  
Ich beuge mich wieder zu dir hinab und küsse dich, während meine Finger dich weiter dehnen und vorbereiten.  
Du erwiderst es hastig und extassevoll und ich lasse meine andere Hand in dein falsches Haar verschwinden.  
Dein Stöhnen zwischen den Küssen wird drängender und ich ziehe meine Finger zurück.  
"Du musst mir noch etwas geben!" flüstere ich an deine Lippen und wandere zu deinem Schoß.  
Du stöhnst schwer auf, als ich deinen Schaft liebkose.  
Nur zu...sing weiter für mich!  
Dein Schaft pulsiert zwischen meinen Lippen und schon bald schmecke ich die ersten Lusttropfen und lasse ab.  
Ich streiche die milchige Flüssigkeit von deiner Spitze und öffne meine Hose wieder und massiere meinen, schon schmerzenden, Schaft damit ein.  
"Was...hast du...vor?" höre ich dich leise und atemlos fragen.  
Ich ziehe meine Hose ganz auf und krabbele wieder über dich. "Vertraust du mir?" hauche ich an dein Ohr.  
"Ja..." flüsterst du.  
"Dann entspanne dich nun!" flüstere ich und schaue in deine Augen, während meine Hand deinen Po leicht anhebt und ich mich langsam in die schiebe.  
Deine blauen Kontaktlinsen sind ganz dunkel geworden...deine Gefühle lassen sich dahinter nicht verbergen, Liebster!  
Doch dein Blick wird schmerzvoll und du wimmerst leise auf und versuchst mich aufzuhalten.  
"Entspanne...dich..." keuche ich nur und schiebe mich weiter in dein heißes Inneres.  
Deine Enge vernebelt mir fast den Verstand und ich muss mich zusammenreißen, um nicht einfach in dich zu stoßen.  
Du schnappst hastig nach Luft und schreist leise auf, als ich mich fest in dich schiebe.  
So verweile ich, denn ich habe dich verletzt.  
Dein Körper zittert und bebt unter mir und ich streiche deine winzigen Tränen weg und küsse dich liebevoll.  
"Vertrau mir!" flüstere ich und bewege mich etwas anders vor und ein tiefes stöhnen gelingt an mein Ohr.  
Endlich habe ich dich! Nun kannst du genießen ohne Ende!  
Ich schaue dir weiter in die Augen und bewege mich rhythmischer und du seufzt und keuschst unter mir, während deine Hände meinen Körper erkunden und mich auffordern schneller zu werden.  
Ich stöhne und kann mich nicht mehr zurück halten tief in dich zu stoßen und dich zum Glück zu treiben.  
Du genießt es, ich kann es sehen.  
Unser stöhnen erstickt in einem leidenschaftlichen Kuss und ich bewege mich schneller und schneller.  
Meine Finger krallen sich in deinen seidigen Gehrock und ich stöhne mir die Seele aus dem Leib.  
So viel....Liebe...Vertrauen...mir wird fast schwarz vor Augen.  
Du stöhnst schwer in meinem Mund und kratzt wild über meinen Rücken und ich kann fühlen wie dein Schaft zwischen uns explodiert.  
Mehrmals ergießt sich die weise Flüssigkeit auf deinem Bauch und ich komme tief stöhnend in dir.  
Und dieser Augenblick überwältigt mich zutiefst.  
Wie du mich anschaust.  
Deine Augen strahlen so viel Zufriedenheit aus und dieses kleine Lächeln auf deinen Lippen bringt mich auch zum Lächeln...fast zum weinen, weil ich das nicht glauben kann.  
"Du bist so schön!" flüstere ich und widme mich deinem Bauch und entferne deine Überreste der Lust.  
Schließlich halte ich die fest in meinen Armen und schaue in deine wunderschönen Augen, so wie du in meine blickst.  
Ich bin überglücklich!  
"Craig! Die Pause ist vorbei!" höre ich Viggo rufen.  
Du seufzt und streichelst meine Lippen.  
"Nie mehr sollst du so leiden!" flüsterst du und küsst mich sanft.  
Ich lächle dich an und streiche eine gelöste Strähne aus deinem Gesicht.  
"Ich liebe dich, Craig!" Nur ein Hauch deiner Stimme gelangt an mein Ohr.  
"Ich liebe dich auch, Orlando!" flüstere ich.  
"Craig!" ruft Viggo.  
"Ja! Gleich!" rufe ich zurück und schaue wieder zu dir.  
"Jetzt musst du mir aber auch wieder beim ankleiden helfen!" lächelst du.  
Nur zu gern tue ich dies...

sich in Ecke verkriecht und vor Schläge bewahrt


End file.
